


might open my eyes

by angelsaves



Series: voyeur ot3 [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: What I've been referring to as "the voyeur ot3quel": in which our heroes take Chekov's butt stuff off the mantelpiece at a hotel with a mirror on the ceiling.





	might open my eyes

"I got us a hotel room for tonight," Sara says when they get in the elevator on Friday, heading out of work.

"Where?" Ryan asks, confused.

"Not far. It's a special hotel room. You'll like it."

"A special hotel room," Shane repeats, tapping his fingers on the wall of the elevator.

"Mm-hmm." Sara beams. "Come on. Let's go."

"Does it have a Jacuzzi?" Ryan asks, following her to the Lyft car waiting on the corner.

"Probably," she says. "I didn't ask." She gets into the back seat, gesturing for Shane to take the front seat. He appreciates it, since getting all of his limbs out of a small car's back seat can be quite a production.

"What did you ask about, then?" Ryan presses.

"You'll see." 

Shane grins to himself, buckling his seat belt. Wondering what Sara has up her sleeve is going to drive Ryan absolutely bonkers, and it's going to be hilarious.

"Seriously, where are we going?" Ryan asks. "Should I have packed a bag?"

"I packed one," Sara says, patting her backpack. "I have everything we need."

Ryan hmmphs, and when Shane twists in his seat, he sees that he's folded his arms across his chest in a particularly flattering way.

"You can't seduce me into telling my secrets with your muscles," she says.

"I can _try_ ," Ryan says grumpily.

***

There is, in fact, a Jacuzzi in the hotel room, but it's not the first thing Shane notices when Sara ushers them in. That honor goes to the giant mirror that takes up nearly the entire ceiling. "Oh," he says. "I see."

"You don't see yet," Sara corrects him. "You will see, though. You'll see everything." She sits down in the armchair; Ryan takes the desk chair, sitting on it backwards like he's mocking Shane's style again; Shane sits on the bed.

"Everything," Ryan echoes. "What, uh -- what does that encompass?"

"You plowing the hell out of him," Sara says, pointing at Ryan and Shane respectively. "Me watching, with the company of my Hitachi. That was my plan, anyway."

Shane swallows hard. "I like that plan," he says hoarsely.

"I've been, ah --" Ryan licks his lips, and Shane tracks the movement of his tongue. "I've been doing research."

"Oh, good," Sara says. Her voice is rich and thick, like a delicious soup. "That's what I like to hear."

"Wow," Shane breathes. "This is... you guys."

"Are we thawing your cold Midwestern heart?" Ryan asks, grinning at him.

"I'm not --" Shane starts to say.

"You are, a little," Sara says.

"Well." Shane shakes his head. "Good thing I have you."

"You do," Ryan says. "Have us."

"Awww." Sara beams at them. "Now take your clothes off already."

Shane rushes to comply, stripping off his flannel shirt and chinos and underwear while Ryan does the same, then sits back down on the edge of the bed. He can't help stealing a glance up at the mirror: the tops of their heads, his bony knees, the expanse of the bed.

"Good," Sara says. She digs in her backpack and comes up with a new bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. She tosses them to Ryan, then pulls out the big plastic bag that holds her beloved wand vibrator and takes it out, plugging it in under the desk.

Shane watches her press it to her cunt, right through her jeans, and sigh. She lets her head fall back, and he meets her eyes in the mirror, dark and wide. "God, you're gorgeous," he says.

"This isn't the _me_ show," Sara says sternly. "It's the _you_ show."

"Yes, ma'am," Shane says, and leans back on his hands. His dick stands at attention, pointing at the mirror. "Ryan, do you want to do the honors, or shall I?"

"I want to," Ryan says. He gets off the chair and comes towards Shane, and puts his hand on Shane's left knee. "I -- Christ, you look so good."

"It's just me," Shane says. He puts his other foot up on the bed, and Ryan's gaze goes immediately between his cheeks. It's not a part of him that Shane has thought of as particularly attractive, though it can certainly be enjoyable, but the way Ryan's looking at him... He likes it. A lot.

"Yeah," Ryan says. "It's you." He cups Shane's face in his hand and kissses him like he's dying for it.

"Awww," Sara says again, and the sound of her vibrator kicks up a notch.

Ryan breaks the kiss. "Hold your legs up," he says. "Up as high as you can get them, Long Legs."

"Okay." Shane gets his hands under his thighs and lies back, holding himself wide open, and oh, fuck. He sees himself in the mirror, open and -- and _wanton_ , and all his breath comes out in a rush.

"See? Look at you," Ryan says, glancing up at himself. "You look like you want it bad."

"I do," Shane says fervently. "I want it, I want you."

"Good," Ryan says, slicking up his fingers. "I'm gonna give it to you."

Sara moans, and so does Shane, as Ryan's fingertip slides inside of him, bold and unhesitating. Sara's done this to him before, a few times, but it's Ryan now: Ryan, who feels like this is a big milestone; Ryan, who did research for this; _Ryan_.

"Is that good?" Ryan asks, stroking his fingers in and out.

"God, yes." Shand squirms, trying to get him to push deeper. "Give me more."

"Bossy," Ryan says. "Maybe I want you to wait until _I'm_ ready, huh?"

"Oh, come on, you don't like waiting any more than I do," Shane says, still squirming. "You want to -- ah -- you want to fill me up, don't you? Give it to me good?"

Ryan lets out a soft groan. "Yeah," he admits. "Fuck, I really do." He adds another finger, pushing in, and Shane feels so good.

"Be nice," Sara says. "Give him three." There's a twinkle in her eye when she looks up at the mirror.

" _Nnngh_ ," Shane says when Ryan obeys. It's a stretch, but such a good one, and he can't help but try to thrust his hips into it. "Oh, fuck."

"Yeah," Ryan says, using those muscles to really work it, in and out in an almost punishing rhythm. "You good? Is this good for you?"

"You're so good for me," Shane says. "Come on, come on --"

"You, though, you're a nightmare," Ryan tells him. "Sara, is he like this with you?"

"Nah," Sara says languidly. She's taken her pants off by now, and the vibrator is so slick with her juices that it catches the light like crystal. "I've trained him too well. You'll learn."

"Yeah," Ryan says softly, "I guess I will." He slips his fingers out of Shane, which makes him feel all weird and empty -- but then he catches sight of himself again, flushed and worked open, and his jaw almost drops.

"Like what you see?" Sara asks him.

"Jesus Christ," Shane says, "I look like porn."

"Damn right you do." Ryan's back, dick wrapped, and he thrusts into Shane without preamble, smooth and deep and oh, God, it's good. Shane closes his eyes against what are definitely not tears, then remembers that, _fuck_ , he can watch, and opens them again. 

If he thought he looked like porn before, that's nothing to how he looks now, with Ryan railing him like it's going out of style. Shane can see the muscles of Ryan's back and shoulders bunching and flexing as he plows into Shane; he can see his own face shocked and soft with pleasure, and his knees creeping closer and closer to his ears with every thrust Ryan gives him.

"Oh, that's nice," Sara breathes. "Yeah, Ryan, don't stop."

"Not -- planning on it," Ryan says, half grunt. It should sound gross and dumb, like his workout noises, but it only gets Shane hotter for him. _Embarrassing_ , he thinks distantly -- then the head of Ryan's dick rubs hard against his prostate, and everything disappears into a sparkling cloud.

"Wow," he hears Ryan saying, "you practically hit yourself in the chin."

"Talk about -- oh -- a money shot," Sara says.

"Isn't that my job, technically?" Ryan wonders aloud.

"Come on me," Shane demands. "I want -- fuck --" Ryan is still driving into him with gorgeous, rough rolls of his hips, and Shane is so sensitive that it's just on the right side of painful.

"God, if you want that --" Ryan pulls out, takes off the condom, jerks himself twice, and, Jesus, comes all over Shane's chest.

"Oh -- _oh_ \--" Shane drags his gaze away from his own come-splattered chest, and watches Sara thrash int he armchair until she relaxes, exhausted.

Ryan sits down on the bed next to Shane, tying off the condom. "Did you wait for us?" he asks.

"Yeah," Sara says, breathless, "and it wasn't easy." She sets the vibrator on the desk. "Shove over, I'm joining you." True to her word, she snuggles up against Ryan, throwing one arm over him to grab Shane's hand. "Mmm, comfy."

"That was... wow," Shane says, echoing his earlier words. He squeezes Sara's hand and rests his chin on Ryan's shoulder. "You're an evil genius."

"It's true," Ryan says. "I don't know how I got lucky enough to be part of your plans, Sara, but I'm, you know. Grateful."

She bites his earlobe, making him yelp. "You're going to be part of all my plans, now," she says. "I hope you know that."

"Yeah," Shane says. "We sealed it with butt stuff. You'll never get rid of us."

"Never?" Ryan repeats softly. 

Shane kisses him. "Never," he says, and means it.


End file.
